


Le temps d'un trajet

by audre



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Happy Ending, I still don't know how to tag proprely, and rudeness, for the goods guys, gosh I didn't know I could put that much bad words one after an other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Dugommier vous l'expliquera très bien: Si les filles se prennent des mains au fesses dans les transports en commun, c'est avant tout parce qu'elles ont tout fait pour les attirer. </p>
<p>Sauf que aujourd'hui, il ne choisit pas la meilleur des cibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le temps d'un trajet

**Author's Note:**

> cette fic est pour anotherfrankiewarrior sur tumblr. C'était sensé être drôle, et puis finalement, ça un prit un tournant plus politique et engagé. 
> 
> j'ai tout recorrigé pour la cinquième fois car ça méritait encore des corrections. Il doit sûrement rester des fautes ou des phrase bancales. Donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez quoi que se soit que vous trouvez moche, bizarre, et a améliorer. 
> 
> hésitez pas aussi si vous trouvez qu'il y a un truc bien. ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je n'ai pas fait à 100% n'importe quoi XD
> 
> en espérant que vous apprécierez

Paul Dugommier fixait la jeune femme rousse debout dans le métro, le bras levé pour se tenir la barre métallique descendant du plafond. Elle était habillée dans une tenue moulante et sa position mettait en avant toutes les formes de son corps. Sans compter son maquillage parfait qui renforçait sa sensualité, faisant ressortir ses yeux et briller ses lèvres.

S'en était indécent. Ridicule. Nous étions en plein Paris et en semaine !

C'était de la pure provocation. Elle semblait être décidée à attiser l'attention de toutes personnes sensible à ce genre de charme dans le wagon. Encore une faisant parti de ces salopes féministes et provocatrices qui s'habillent comme des putes et te rejettent quand tu réponds positivement à l'invitation.

Tout à sa frustration, Monsieur Dugommier ne pouvait s’empêcher de la fixer, se plaisant à imaginer lui faire payer son comportement de dévergondée.

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un s’asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main nonchalante sur le rebord de son siège.

Il mit un coup dans le bras de l'homme:

\- excusez vous !

Il se figea en voyant que son voisin était en vérité plutôt baraqué. Il dépassait facilement d'une tête à la fois en hauteur et en largeur. De plus le gars avait le crane rasé, et une tenue négligée digne des cités. Rien qui n'inspirait confiance.

Cela n’empêcha pas celui ci de lui offrir un grand sourire chaleureux, sans pour autant pousser son bras.

\- oh. Excusez moi. Je suis juste de bonne humeur. Vous savez, la patronne et moi..

Son regard se perdit devant lui tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur un Paul un peu perdu.

\- Ma patronne était géniale. Et le salaire etait pas moche. Sauf que maintenant, il n'y a plus de ça. Elle est plus ma patronne. et cela fait qu'il y a une vrai confiance entre nous depuis.

Paul Dugommier Se retint de soupirer. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre ce type se vanter de ses conquêtes.

Bon sang ! Il n'avait rien demandé à personne !

Mais l'autre continuait sans sembler percevoir l'agacement de son auditeur:

\- En plus, maintenant on travail ensemble. partenaires !

Cette fois ci, la pensé fit grimacer l'inconnu:

\- Bon, évidement, pour le coup, ça paye moins bien, Donc c'est plus compliqué. Mais on fait ça avec tous les potos. Alors ça compense !

Le métro émergea des tunnel dans la gare de Montparnasse bienvenüe et, une dizaine de seconde plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient laissant une foule hétéroclite s'engouffrer dans le train. Paul repéra immédiatement du coin de l’œil la rousse froncer les sourcils avant de commencer à se pousser, géné par toute cette foule. Au même moment son impressionnant voisin se retourna pour faire face à une petite retraitée. Un peu effrayée, celle-ci s'empressa de replier la main avec laquelle elle lui avait tapoté l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Personne n'aurait aimé déranger le plus gros malabar de la rame, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver du repos pour des genoux plus tout jeune. Mais une fois de plus, le type se contenta de répondre avec ce même visage chaleureux.

\- Bien sur, pas de problèmes.

Paul saisit immédiatement sa chance.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas. Je descends bientôt. Prenez donc ma place, Madame.  
Le type souleva successivement les sourcils et les épaules, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva précipitamment et se faufila vers La rousse comme un chat sur un oiseau. La foule finit le

travail pour lui , tellement dense qu'il se retrouva collé à elle.

Celle ci était maintenant sur son portable, faisant semblant d'être invisible dans la foule. son manteau assez long pour cacher ce qui l’intéressait.

Un manteau rouge. Provocation.

Le métro redémarrant, il profita de la secousse pour basculer sur la jeune femme. Il fit mine de ne pas pouvoir reculer, et laissa ses fantasmes envahir son esprit tout en profitant du peu de contact qu'il avait avec la jeune femme.

oh oui. enfin un point positif dans sa journée.

Mais il en voulait plus. Il hésita donc une seconde. Il s’aperçut qu'il prenait facilement dix centimètres à la rousse. Cet argument fut suffisant pour lui, pour qu'il ne se retienne plus.

Il tendit la main...

Et quelqu'un lui attrapa violemment le poignet, tandis quelque chose de froid s'appuyait contre ses reins.

\- Un cries d'alerte, et je te colle une balle dans l'estomac. Je me ferais peut être arrêtée après, mais toi tu ne serras plus là pour en profiter.

Il contempla pendant quelque seconde l'arme de poing, avant de relever la tête vers son propriétaire.

La rousse le regardait maintenant par en dessous, calme et déterminée.

Et en colère.

Très en colère.

\- Gaîté annonça la voix automatique du métro.

Trois seconde plus tard, les portes s’ouvrirent, et la rousse fit signe à Paul de descendre. Il hésita avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque le train repartit, il comprit son erreur. Il n'était plus à Montparnasse. Il n'y avait personne ici.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide en faite.

Paul se retourna et sursauta face au au baraqué de plus tôt, qui le regardait d'un air un peu dégouté. Il leva ensuite un regard un peu plus concernée vers la jeune femme.

\- Patronne, On est au 21eme siècle. on a dit que l'on évitait cela.

"Patronne". Oh merde...

\- Et bien écoute, Mattéo. La prochaine fois que tu veux que l'on ça fasse à ta façon, tu feras en sorte qu'il ne m'approche pas, comme on s'était mit d'accord au début.

Mattéo -c'était donc son nom, se raidit un peu.

\- J'ai fais ce que je pouvais.

\- Je sais. Excuse moi.

La rousse soupira à son tour.

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée d'avoir eut à supporter ce regard lubrique pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Stella nous en avait pourtant parlé, mais je n'imaginais pas que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être assez stupide pour s'en prendre à moi.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Paul discerna une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant dans les yeux de son entourage. Les deux amoureux se rendirent alors contre qu'ils étaient victimes de voyeurisme, et Judith lâcha son pistolet avant d'agripper l'homme fermement par les épaules.

La seconde suivante il était plié en deux sous l'effet de la douleur causé par le coup de genoux qu'elle venait de lui donner.

\- Donc, le pervers, on peut savoir qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire que j'étais une potentielle cible ?

Il répondit avec un gémissement qu'il fit l'effort d'articuler lorsque le revolver ré-apparut dans la main de la rousse.

\- aguicheuse de merde.

Elle souleva les sourcils avant de le frapper de la crosse de son pistolet.

\- tu n'as raison. Ne réponds pas. écoutes seulement. tu es le type le plus dégueulasse de l'univers. Malheureusement pour toi, pour ce que j'en ait compris, ton comportement est un peu trop difficile à prouver devant un juge. Donc je qu'un seul choix: faire justice moi même.

Elle lui mit un deuxième coup au même endroit que son prédécesseur, et Paul se retrouva à gesticuler au sol dans une parodie de vers de terre.

\- Patronne.

\- Je ne suis plus ta patronne, Mattéo.

\- Judith. ne le tue pas.

Cela fit immédiatement réagir Paul qui commença à gémir tout en restant au sol, l’empêchant d'entendre la réponse que la compagne du grand type avait donné.

Par contre, il la vit parfaitement lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui. Alors, Pour la première fois, elle lui offrit un sourire.

Un sourire de prédateur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'apprends que je n'ai pas bien exécuté mon émasculation, je reviendrai la finir.

Elle lui mit alors un dernier coup, cette fois à la tête. El le noir s'abattit sur lui.

 

 

Judith marchait devant Mattéo sans regarder derrière. fière et sur d'elle. parfaite.

Sentant que le silence s'éternisait, elle lâcha:

\- sincèrement 2150 n'est pas dans le meilleur état possible, Mais au moins on sait tous se défendre face à ce genre de problème. J'arrive pas à croire que se soit à moi de faire ça alors que

la police existe encore à cette époque !

Il remonta à ses côtés. admirant son visage colérique tandis qu'elle enchaînait:

\- Sincèrement je ne promets pas de lui laisser la vie sauve la prochaine fois. ça va bien cinq minutes !

\- Je pense qu'il aura bien retenu la leçon. ou tout du moins qu'il aura trop peur pour tenter quoi que se soit.

\- Et ça, c'est seulement si ses hormones fonctionnent toujours assez pour donner envie d'agresser d'autres femmes . répliqua-t-elle en se permettant un léger sourire satisfait.

Elle se retourna vers lui et vit son visage détendu et admiratif:

\- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il se fit soudainement plus sérieux alors qu'il lâchait sans hésitation.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle lui rendit son regard pénétrant avant de passer sa main par dessus son épaule pour l'embrasser.

Il étaient déjà en retard d'une demi-heure pour leur prochaine mission.

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en soucier.


End file.
